Blast from the Past
by HarryFrickinPotter
Summary: Sequel to All That Jazz. Sam must once again join forces with Sindy and Leah to save Dean from an unknown foe. But who is the real bad guy in this soon to be tangled mess?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ah, here we have a sequel, something I fought hard against, but in the end, Ron won that fight. We do not own the Supernatural, just a couple of hard core original characters. Please tell us if this is as good as All That Jazz.

The night was young, the stars just starting to peek behind the clouds. Dean was walking to the Impala, a little bit faster than normal, not that he'd ever admit that, of course. Something was following him, but Dean was uncertain as to what it was. Rustling noises and the absence of any street sounds, such as cars or frickin anything at all were his only clues. Dean was too tired to go search for whatever wanted him to freak out. He had spent all day researching dead ends and calling all his dad's numbers repeatedly. Nothing was working, and all he had to go on was a couple of garbled words on his voice mail from his dad. All he could make out was "Yellow-Eyes" but that was all he needed to know that wherever his dad was, he was in danger. Or looking for it, at least.

Dean reached his car and gave a small sigh of relief. For whatever reason, the world always looked a bit safer for the inside hood of his Impala. Too bad he never even got to open the door. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, as his hunter instincts kicked in and he tried to twist out of his attackers grip and catch him unbalanced. Apparently, Dean's mysterious attacker was made of steel; nothing seemed to falter the body that held him captive.

Instead of trying to knock him off balance he started using his fighting skills. He turned enough to see his captures face. He was a guy with kind of shaggy sand blond hair and green eyes. "Hey, sorry but I don't roll that way." Dean said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Funny." He heard his capture say.

He continued to struggle but his capture was an immovable object. Dean's capture raised his fist and knocked Dean unconscious.

When Dean woke up, he found himself in what only could be a bordello. The walls were made of red velvet fabric and the floors were gold. He whipped out his cell phone and sent a rapid text to the only other person who had his number, besides family and Bobby, who practically was family. "Help. Crazy dude captured me. Find Sam." As he waited for the little delivery sign to appear on his phone, Dean started to become sleepy again, and tried to fight against the feeling.

"You can't fight a sleep spell, pretty boy. Just sleep and everything will be fine." Said his capture.

"Funny I'll be sure to laugh later you sick demented freak." Dean said just before he fell unconscious once more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter. Ron is a bully. We don't own Supernatural. If we did, shirts would come off a lot more often.

RN: I am not a bully…I just like living. My sister is the bully here.

Sindy was at work when the text came. Unfortunately, all she could do was check who sent it, then get back to work. She had to wait till her break at the shop to answer it. After high school, Sindy and Leah needed money for college, so they got jobs, but they also started a mini business on the side, selling fan T-shirts out of Leah's room. Unexpectedly, the shirts were a hit among the fan boy and girl population. After college was over and done with, Sindy had a degree in business, and Leah had an arts degree, which she used to hand make, along with a few employees, every single airbrushed shirt, from the Buffy fanatics, to the ever popular but still sickening Twilight shirts. They were in the process of talking about branching off into bags and shoes.

Sam and Dean had kept in touch to a point, mostly in once a month phone calls and post cards quickly scrawled in gas stations. Leah liked the post cards best because Sam had a way with the written word, and she enjoyed having something of his to keep forever. She was a romantic. Sindy, meanwhile, just liked to hear Dean's voice, and waited by her cell just to listen to it once. As the years went by, they had less and less contact with each other, but the girls still looked forward to calls and post cards.

This particular evening, Leah was stuck in line at an arts supply store buying paint, and Sindy was holding down the store at their location where Kroger's used to be. They bought out the store as soon as they could, and were a booming success. When Sindy received the text, she had to wait nearly an hour until the customers slowed down to read it. When she did, she was shocked and had to sit down. Why her? Why not Sam? But she knew. Dean wouldn't want to worry his Sammy with this until it was absolutely necessary, because he knew Sam would quit school, and be risky in his rescue plans.

Sindy, who was not logical and could be just as reckless, had a secret weapon-Leah, who kept her in check and made sure that the ideas could be plausible. Sindy took a deep breath. They could do this. But they needed Sam, too. Between the three of them, they could crap out a reasonable rescue, couldn't they?

Leah was still in line when she got the call from Sindy. Some idiot wanted to have exact change in the front of the line, and was busy searching their bag. A bag that could fit seven fat babies. Leah heard her ring tone blare out, and glared at every person who dared look at her funny.

"What Sindy? Did we run out of something else?" Leah answered her phone.

"No I just got a text from Dean."

"Great how's lover boy?"

"Not funny post card romantic. He's been kidnapped. He said we need to find Sam."

"No kidding he's officially MIA?" Leah said louder than she realized.

"Yeah, we need to leave ASAP."

"We can't we have that huge order due in like three days!" She said yet again yelling.

"Will you stop your screaming, child!" screamed the old lady behind her.

"This is important stuff lady. I'll yell if I want to yell."

"Well I never."

"Well I never my ass lady. Can I finish my conversation now?"

The lady stood there baffled at what Leah had just said to her.

"A bit harsh Leah."

"I truly don't care we get to see the boys soon!" Leah let out a little fan girl scream.

"Well, got to go. Business was slow while it lasted. Laters."

"See ya."

Later that night, they had a plan, and a modest collection of weapons that mostly consisted of kitchen knives soaked in salt water and a couple of guns filled with bullets hallowed out and filled with salt.

"Ok, so how in the hell is this going to work?" Leah asked a bit unsure.

"We go get Sam from Stanford, tell him Dean's completely off the map, and have his master tracking skills help lead us to him."

"Will it work?"

"Of course it will! We have sheer determination and you to be the stick up our asses. It'll work out perfectly!"

"Hey, I'm not a stick up your asses!"

"Yes, yes you are, but you are a sexy stick up our asses." Sindy said playfully.

"Well, I know I'm sexy, but am I really a stick up your asses?"

"A bit…"

Having figured out vaguely what they needed to do, they headed out to Sindy's car, because Leah had road rage and a tendency to speed, and they started up the silver 2005 Impala with the black racing stripe down the side that was the result of a drunken night out in college, and headed out down the road. They didn't remember until ten miles out of town that they needed to call their employees and tell them that Sindy and Leah would not be coming in to work for about a week.

"We have a huge shirt order and you guys leave? You can't go we need Leah's help and Toby is no where ready to take your place." Chris argued.

"I know but this is really important and it will be a good experience for all of you. Listen you finish the order and I'll pay you time and a half."

"This is why you shouldn't have taken business. Fine but get your ass back here ASAP."

"Got it Chris, see ya in about a week, and don't take up big orders unless they'll pay a lot."

"Ok, I'm not Toby stupid. Later."

"Laters." Sindy said as she hung up the phone.

They had to get to Stanford as soon as possible. Sindy speed a little glad her dad gave her a radar detector. They would each drive for a few hours till the other got so tired they couldn't see straight, and switched off. They stopped as little as possible and ate fast food for two days.

They had finally made it to Stanford, now the trouble was finding Sam in this haystack. They started asking anyone and everyone if they knew a Sasquatch named Sam. They finally got an address for where he lived and some really bad directions from a bartender who scribbled his number on the back for Sindy.

"Awkward." Sindy said as she drove off.

They found the small apartment. They heard the TV on. The door was unlocked, so they walked right in. Sindy and Leah stood in shock of what they saw next. Some chick with blond hair and a really stupid zit like ting right between her eyes was all over Sam. Sindy did a really loud totally fake throat clearing.

"Leah. It's not what you think." Sam said desperately.

"Not what I think my ass. The last post card I got from you said you left your dad and Dean for Stanford. Now you're being groped by this playboy wannabe bunny?"

"Someone's a bit snippy, Sammy." The chick said still half on top of him.

"Shut up, Jess."

"Bitch going down." Sindy said in a high slightly whispered voice.

After that all hell broke loose. Leah pounced on Jess. Leah started using the FBI training Sindy's dad forced them both through. She was hitting pressure point and beating her face in. Jess grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her off. Jess started kicking and throwing random punches.

Sindy's only thought in the matter was if Sam wanted to bet to see who would win and that this Jess chick should do some karate or something. It was just sad how terrible she was.

"Sindy you got to believe me. I wasn't going anywhere with Jess. She just attacked me." Sam started pleading.

"Can I tell you something? My dad forced us through FBI training till we left high school because of you and your brother. I told him about the truth and he sent me to an asylum for a month and a half."

"I didn't know. What could we have-" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence because Sindy decided to take her anger out on the giant that was the only person taller than her. She was using her FBI training to full power. He tried to grab her foot when she kicked him in the nose, but she used him as a level and kicked him again.

Leah and Jess stopped their fight to break Sindy from Sam.

"I feel a lot better now. Wait." Sindy turned and knocked Jess unconscious. "Now I feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

RN: Hello all! HFP has some weird smart people class stuff she has to do so she asked me to write the chapter. I disagreed with it, but remembered I'm having serious writers block on my stories (all three of them). HFP might add some description, but mostly this chapter is my baby. We do not own anything Supernatural related. If we did Sam and Dean would have more shirtless scenes… COMMENT PLEASE!

Sindy had an idea after she had knocked Jess out.

"All we have to do is leave a note that says she tripped on the table-"

"And her hair got stuck in it…Sorry." Leah said when Sindy shot her a death glare.

"As I was saying…we leave a note for her from you, Sam, and put that you had a family emergency and had to leave ASAP and should be back soon. We might also put that she might need to go to the doctors to see if she has a concussion…"

"Sounds very plausible." Sam said after he heard the whole plan.

"What do you expect? I did go to college. Sure it was at MU but hey I'm not complaining."

Sam set Jess on the couch with the note by the table where she would see it as soon as she woke up. Sindy and Leah walked to the car and got it ready. Sam walked out and hopped in the back seat, looking very guilty even though nothing had happened. Sindy smirked. She was glad she gave him a black eye. Leah looked incredibly angry. She wouldn't even look at Sam.

"Let's listen to some music." Sindy said after thirty minutes of driving in silence.

She hit the radio and Ray Parker, Jr.s 'The Other Woman' came on. They had barely got into the chorus when Leah smacked it off.

"Well, this is going to be the greatest car ride ever!" Sindy said with sarcasm in every word.

"How are we going to find Dean?" Sam asked.

"We need to find his cell phone. He sent the text to me after he was kidnapped." Sindy replied

"Quick pull over close to a pay phone. I'll get the GPS activated on it."

They soon found a pay phone, and pulled over. Sindy and Leah found an internet café, and quickly ordered something while Sam activated the GPS.

"You need to let it go. He totally didn't want that chick all over him." Sindy whispered quickly to Leah.

"Sorry, hold grudges. I want to believe him it's just…they've been gone so long and we hardly hear from them. It's hard to have long distant relationships. Really long distance. Half the time we hardly know where they are." Leah just let all her problems about the boys out then. She knew they were Sindy's problems too.

"I know it's hard. Do you know how much of a ladies' man Dean is? I'm sure he…they forget about us from time to time. They go everywhere and we're stuck in stupid southern Ohio with a bunch of hicks. We can't forget about them because they were the somewhat decent guys that went to our school. We just got to trust them."

Leah's vision blurred from tears. She sometimes wondered if Sindy got a minor in psychology. She always knew what to say. She was the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Sindy motioned for her to wipe her eyes because Sam was coming in. Leah quickly swallowed her emotions and hid them for another time.

"Ok now all we have to do is log onto the site and we should have it." He started rapidly clicking on the laptop keys. "He actually isn't too far from here…or at least his phone isn't. Close to Jericho."

"And that is where?" Sindy asked who had somehow gotten stuck with being the driver.

"I'll drive us there."

"Wait a second." Leah said quickly. "If Dean was kidnapped, he wouldn't have his car."

"Shit." Sindy and Sam said together.

"Is there any way we can find it?" Sindy asked Sam.

"I don't know of any way…Dean's gunna kill me…"

"We'll find him first then we'll get the car." Leah said breaking the short pause of silence.

They all got in the car. Sam drove and Leah stayed in her passenger seat. Sindy was forced in the back. Her only thought was _If Leah pounces at Sam at least I can somewhat hold her back from here. _It was a surprisingly short drive to where Dean's phone was. At most, it was three hours and that was pushing it. It was a cheap motel with some weird frenchie name that Sindy couldn't say so she dubbed it The French Whore House because all the women hanging around every room.

"How are we supposed to know which one he's in?" Leah asked.

"We'll need disguises…but I don't think you'll like yours too much." Sam said to the girls.

Thirty minutes had passed. Sam now looked like a pimp and the girls were made up as strippers. They had the plan. They would go door to door saying some dude owed Sam money. They'd give a description of Dean until they found him.

"First room might as well start there." Sam mumbled to the girls.

"Act more like a pimp moron." Sindy said to Sam with I nice elbow to the side.

They knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and then a voice said, "Whadda you want?"

"Some cheap ass skipped out before I could get my money. Heard he was hangin' 'round here." Sam said in a really funny pimp voice.

The door opened after several sounds of locks sliding out of place.

"Whad does hes look like?" Asked a small chubby man that was probably from New York.

"That him?" Sam asked the girls.

"Nah, but maybe he's seen him." Leah said.

"He's about 6' feet or so. Green eyes. Looks like he could have been a model."

"Oh, yeah. I saw a guy like that come in here with this weird janitor lookin' dude. I think they're in room 6B."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Wait a second."

"Yeah."

"How much is the brown head for a night." The guy said speaking to Sam about Sindy. Sam looked at a loss.

"Sorry big boy. I don't work till I get payed." She said smoothly.

"Well when you get that guy you can come back over here later."

"We'll see…" Sindy trailed off.

Leah held her shock till the guy had shut and bolted his door. "Oh. My. God. You are an awesome stripper!"

"Thanks… I guess. You're not too bad there yourself hot stuff." Sindy said with a fake seductive face on.

"That is why you were one of the top five in drama class!"

"Ok shut up 6B is right there."

They knocked on the door. It instantly opened and they the janitor looking guy. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Yeah."

"Some idiot didn't pay me for his night with my girls. Some people are sayin' he's with you."

"Well, well, well. These are some fine girls I can't imagine someone not paying for a night with them…" He trailed off. "I do have a guest over so you are welcome to see if it's him who jipped you."

They walked in and were astonished by what they saw. The room was far nicer than any of the others. It was classy in a strange porno kind of way. They walked to the kitchen and found Dean tied to a chair, unconscious. The greened eyed man walked behind Sam. Sam fell unconscious on the floor.

"You girls are good." He said.

"I would accept the complement but I don't accept complements from strangers." Sindy snapped ready to fight him at any second.

"Hmm…such a puzzling question….I suppose you could call me Gabe."

"Well, thank you Gabe but I have one question for you. Why did you take Dean and knock Sam unconscious?"

"I need to borrow something of Dean's and its best if they don't know anything about this conversation. Very few people know who or what I am."

"And what's that?" Leah said prepared for anything.

"He is a God, far greater that you shall ever be." A feminine voice came from behind.

"Great. Let me guess. You're a goddess." Sindy said impatiently.

"I am Kali, the destroyer and this is Loki, god of mischief. I remember when they used to bow to use and sacrifice themselves to please us. Now we are garbage." Kali said the last part mainly to Loki/Gabe.

"Now Kali, you are beautiful to me." Loki said as he started kissing up her arm.

"You're too much Loki. Such a charmer…" Kali flicked her wrist and the girls were thrown back into the kitchen wall.

"Why do you have that thing tied up?" Kali asked speaking about Dean.

"Just business. Can you leave while I finish it up?" Loki said seductively to her.

"Of course. I shall be back soon." Kali said and was gone in a whirl. The girls were just starting to get up.

"LADIES! Please have a seat." Loki said as chairs swooped them up and ropes bound them. The same thing happened to Sam. He waved his hand and Sam and Dean started to wake up.

"Am I in heaven," Dean asked as he saw the girls and Sam tied to chairs, "because if it is you got it all wrong."

"I asked you for the amulet? Now last time before I get violent." Loki said seeming to be very agitated with Dean.

"Are these some more of your fake people trying to get me to say yes?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Real deal here." Loki said.

"I'll be the judge of that." He shifted to Sam, "What do I call you when you call me a jerk."

"Easy. Bitch." Sam said simply.

"Ok so you're real." He shifted to Leah. "What was the name of the second ghost we killed in your home town?"

"Trick question. 'We' didn't to jack squat. Charlotte possessed Sindy and burnt her own necklace so she wouldn't have to give her soul to the demons."

"Way to descriptive, but your you." He faced Sindy finally. "What did you say to me in the end of REO?"

"I said if 'If I get to pick what my Heaven is it would be this moment right now.'"

"And your you. So I have one question. What do you want with it enough to lure my brother and friends down here?"


	4. Chapter 4

RN: HFP had some family work to do this week and asked me to write the next chapter. I have a nice detailed description on what I'm supposed to do so everything should go smoothly. You guys rock! Keep commenting!

Loki seemed to be thinking very deeply on Dean's question. He seemed to be thinking whether or not to tell Dean the truth. He finally decided and started, "Well you see your necklace-" Then Kali entered in a flash of blue light and smoke.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! NO ONE LIES TO ME!"Kali screamed in rage at Loki.

"What are you talking about Darling?" Loki asked confused.

"You are lying to me! No one lies to me!"

As Loki and Kali were having their lover's quarrel, Sindy and Leah were using yet another FBI Trick to get out of the ropes. Sindy went behind Dean and started sawing at the ropes with her silver hair pin. Leah was behind Sam trying to uncoil them, but it seemed the hair pin was faster. Once Sindy finished cutting the ropes that held Dean she quickly threw the pin to Leah who had Sam's bindings off before Dean reached the door.

Sindy led them towards her car. Dean stopped and looked at it. A look of sheer intrigue ran over his face. "Just get in the car, Lover boy. This rescue mission isn't over till we get away." Leah said playfully.

"Ok, pushy." Dean said with a smirk and got in the car.

Before Dean even closed the door she was out of the parking lot. "We need to figure out what's so important about your necklace." Sam said ready for some research.

"Since when did you become Specs?" Sindy said with a laugh to her own joke about Starship.

"What?"

"Wow…you already forgot Starship. You must have really tried. I'm still mentally scared from it. It was the greatest though…" Sindy was starting to get off topic.

"My cars at the Red Barren Inn; it's just a few streets over." Dean said to get her mind on something.

"Ok, but what are we going to do after that? Leah and I have to be back at the shop in like three days, and you guys can't do this by yourself." Sindy questioned.

"Well, I guess it's time we go to the most exciting little town in Ohio." Dean said sarcastically.

Both the girls held the joy that started bubbling inside of them. The boys were going to be there, in the same state and town. It didn't happen a lot (never). They drove to Dean's car. They all (the boys) decided that it was best for the girls to ride back together and for Sam and Dean to ride together.

They were in state lines within two days. They decided they would crash at Sindy's place since her parents decided that since she had a business degree she would be too busy to find and furnish an apartment. Her parents found it and made it the best (in their eyes). It was huge and had enough room for twelve people to stay in if they tried. It looked a lot like her parents house, nothing like Sindy's room.

"She's been trying to add her own touches to it for years but the house keeper was paid to change anything back that she changes." Leah whispered to Sam.

"Why?" He asked.

"They've been trying to get her back together with her Wonder Douche since you guys left. They think he's into all this stuff, and he is but he knows this isn't Sindy. He liked all the weird stuff she did. Not like it matters any more he's getting married in like three months."

"Wow."

"Yes, now that we've completely explored my personal family life we need to get started on Sammy's specialty." Sindy said shocking Sam and Leah.

They sat looking through every source they had and found nothing. There didn't even seem to be an origin. Then Sindy remembered she had an old relic book that she had for weird orders that needed funky designs to go with them.

"I have book." Sindy started.

"Yes you do. Now can you read it like a big girl?" Leah asked playfully.

"Ha-ha. Funny, but no. The Relic book at the shop; it might have it in there."

"Great idea. I totally forgot about it."

"Duh, it's because I'm totally awesome!" Sindy said using A Very Potter Musical reference.

"Let's go smarty pants. You guys stay here and keep looking."

They walked to the store since it was so conveniently two blocks away. They made it to the store, but no one was there. They were shocked at first but checked their clock to see it was 2:30 a.m.

"Ok I'll take the waiting room and the office you take the art room." Sindy said already searching the waiting room.

Leah had just started when she heard someone behind her. She turned to too see a tall man in a Duster, but what caught her gaze were his eyes. They were yellow, and it wasn't the way the light hit them. He lifted his hand slightly and threw Leah against the wall.

"What the hell?" Leah said as she was lifted up the wall.

Sindy walked in the door right behind the mysterious man. She figured since he was the one lifting Leah into the air he was probably a demon.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritu-" _Sindy started the exorcism but the demon threw her into the wall and the art cabinet. It all exploded as she hit it.

Sindy was on the floor trying to get up but had no strength. Every time she moved she heard a pop or felt a sharp pain. Leah had started going up the wall after the demon was sure Sindy couldn't do anything. Then there was a light. The demon disappeared and in his place was Loki.

"Great not this again." She said as she got up and went to Sindy's side. "Are you ok? That looked like it hurt…a lot."

"No shit Sherlock. It was worse than being cut up by a ghost in a used up theater." Sindy replied.

Loki walked over and put his hand on Sindy's forehead. "So what, the god of mischief can heal people too?"

"No, I'm not Loki. My name is Gabriel. I need Dean's necklace so I can find God." Gabriel said.

"So you're in like witness protection? Why though? You're an archangel aren't you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah great, the Atheist knows more about the Bible than me. That's sad." Sindy said with a small smirk. She cracked her back and straightened out. Angels were pretty epic at the moment.

"I'm in witness protection so I can stay out of the Apocalypse." Gabriel replied to Leah's question.

"Why are you staying out of it?" Sindy asked.

"It's a fight between my brothers. I love them both. I don't want to be a part of it if one of them is going to die."

"Makes sense, but why do you need God?" Leah asked.

"I want to go and try to stop it."

"Well, I hope everything turns out well for you. I just, probably, had internal injuries from that dumbass demon and you fixed it by just touching my head. You need us for something g and that's why you saved me." Sindy said.

"Well yes, and if you died Dean would think I did it and we can't have that now can we?"

"Of course not." Leah said lightly.

"Let's go back to my place and tell them about the whole situation. I'm sure Dean would lend it to you." Sindy said.

Right after then said that Gabriel did some weird angel mojo and flew them right to her front door. Sindy seemed a bit shocked but had already become used to the thought of angels and stuff. Leah on the other hand was amazed that there even was a God. She was coping with the fact that all the religions were right and wars were fought over petty figure heads.

Sindy and Leah walked in with Gabriel. Sam and Dean heard the door open and close, so they ran to see if they found anything. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Gabriel. Dean was reaching for the knife he had in his boot when Sindy said, "Calm down. We owe him our lives."

"Sure. How do I know you're not something he created to fool us." Dean said with Sam agreeing.

"Fine try and kill him, but you'll have to kill me first." Sindy said feeling really lucky.

Dean had the blade and was armed to throw it, but somehow he couldn't. No matter how many times he told himself there is hardly any chance this is Sindy he couldn't. He lowered his arm. Sindy let out the silent breath she was holding. Sindy had turned to talk to Leah about what they had to do next when Sam grabbed the knife from Dean and threw.

It hit Sindy in between the shoulder blade on her right arm. She had to of hit some tissue or cut a nerve. Sindy fell to her knees with Leah helping her on the way. She wouldn't die but she would be in a lot of pain for a while.

"Geez, talk about being stabbed in the back." Sindy said with a laugh through her pain masked face.

"You already almost died tonight now you get a knife in the back. God must want you dead or something." Leah smiled.

Dean had jumped half the stairs to reach Sindy. Sam on the other hand was shocked she wasn't some made up illusion and was frozen on the stairs.

"Jesus Christ. That's really in there." Dean said once he got a look at it.

"Just pull it out already!" Sindy screamed.

Dean didn't want to but he knew it was best if it was out. He grabbed the walnut handle and pulled the knife out tuning out Sindy's screams of pain. Once it was out Sindy just collapsed the rest of the way on Dean. He kept muttering, "I'm sorry…it'll all be better soon…" Gabriel laid his hand on Sindy's forehead once again.

"How many times do I have to heal you? I'm not your own personal doctor." He said as he lifted his hand off her.

"Can we just go sit in the living room?" Sindy said now healed from her wound. Dean seemed utterly shocked but was happy she was ok. Sam had finally snapped out of his trance and made his way to the living room.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were fakes." He said to Leah.

"Ah it's fine. We have our own personal M.D. now." She said back to him.

They all sat in the small living room. Gabriel told them the truth and why he wanted the necklace. He told them that in the presence of God it will burn.

"Ok, I get that but you said you healed Sindy twice, just now and when else?" Dean asked.

"Maybe you should tell them." Gabriel said to the girls.

"Ok so we were looking for the book. Sindy was checking the office and waiting room and I was checking the art room. I heard someone behind me then I saw a man with yellow eyes. He flung me against the wall and I was halfway up when Sindy tried to exorcise it. He threw her into the art cabinets. She couldn't move. She tried but every time she did she was in pain or there was popping noises. That's when Gabe came in and saved the day." Leah finished the story.

"Yellow eyes?" Sam said in a sort of daze.

"Shit. You are lucky to be alive." Dean said holding Sindy closer as he spoke the words. Neither could think of losing them. If they did they would do everything to bring them back. They were safe now and that's all that mattered then.

"Kali is looking for me. I have to go but I will come find you and bring the necklace back." Gabe said with his hand outstretched waiting for the amulet.

"I swear if you don't bring it back I will hunt and kill you." Dean said slipping it over his head and handing it to him.

"I have no doubt of that." Gabe said and then was gone in a flurry of wings.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, so I'm back. Ron has been writing the last couple of chapters, and doing a great job, but she thinks she needs me, so I'll give some descriptiveness, and Ron will work her dialogue magic. We own nothing. I mean it. Supernatural is not ours. We cry ourselves to sleep wishing that we owned it, but we don't.

The group spent the next couple days researching and waiting for Gabe to return from his mission. There was really nothing for anybody to do until Gabe came with news. For Sam and Dean, they spent the free time trying to pinpoint the location of Yellow Eyes. It was not going well. And everyone could tell that Sam missed school. Not that he complained or anything, but every now and then he would look a bit lonely and stare at a page in a book for a really long time. No one called him on it, but everyone saw it.

Since they were home for an indefinite amount of time, Sindy and Leah went back to work. They tried to bring Sam and Dean with them a couple of times, but Dean liked to play with the paints, and always made a mess.

"Seriously, Dean? That paint is expensive!" Sindy screamed at him from the desk.

She looked back a few minutes later to see that Dean had painted a mustache and fake glasses on Sam while he was taking a nap. He missed school so much that he wouldn't sleep at night most of the time. Instead of sleeping like a normal person he would take thirty minute naps when he could no longer handle the drowsiness.

"DEAN!" Sindy screamed loud enough to wake Sam and to have everyone look at her. Putting her attention toward the customers she quickly said, "Sorry, he's _special_." That caused everyone to look away because they figured he had to be yelled at. She turned to Toby, "Run the front desk for a minute?"

Sindy walked over grabbed Dean by his arm and walked to the storage closet. They passed the cabinets that were not so much of a ruin now. Sindy shuttered just thinking about what had happened. They walked into the closet and Sindy shut the door.

"What the hell Dean?" She muttered in an angry tone.

"I'm bored ok. Plus, you look super sexy when your angry." Dean said the last part with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Don't. Play. With. The. Paint. You do and I will be the one to stab you in the throat." Sindy opened the door and stomped out. Dean decided to not play with the paint. He didn't want Sindy to stab him, and she was dead serious.

And Sam, poor Sam, had an opinion for EVERYTHING that went on at the shop; how they should run it, the bookkeeping, the cost of the merchandising, it was enough to make Leah scream. Finally, when he was in the middle of lecturing her on the legal aspect of selling fan items, she dumped a can of red paint on his head.

"Ha! It's not just me!" Dean was very proud of himself, before Sindy grabbed his ear and literally tossed him out the door. She told Sam to go hose off, and not come back, ever. The boys decided to spend their days re-exploring the town. Not much had changed. Besides the new Wendy's next to the library and some older faces, nothing new at all had happened.

After three days of absolute boredom, the group finally heard from Gabe. Through a DVD that he mailed. A DVD that they wished they had the ability to erase from memory. It came on a Tuesday, in the evening while Leah was making dinner. They had tried taking turns, but Leah refused to eat burnt or undercooked food, so she threw everyone out of the kitchen, almost positive they ruined meals on purpose, but not really caring at that point. She wanted food!

They looked at the cover. It was just a white piece of paper that had Sindy's address on it. There were also some really awkward smiley faces next to her name. She heard Dean hold back a laugh. She instantly smacked the back of his head. She got up from her spot on the couch to put the DVD in. She got up to find her spot was taken. It was only a three person couch and they were already sitting on it. Sindy decided to be mean. She walked or to the left side of the couch where Dean was sitting than just plopped down on top of him. She let her legs hang over on Sam just to bug him.

The DVD had started. It started out with two girls in a strip club and they were doing their thing on the pole. All of the sudden some guy in a leopard print Speedo. He starts spinning around the pole. "Ok I REALLY don't want to watch porno." Sindy said with Leah agreeing with her.

All of the sudden the male pole dancer stopped. He looked straight at the camera. That's when everyone noticed he was Gabe. "Why hello boys and girls! That means you Sam, Dean, Sindy, and Leah. Well I have some good news and some news that will make one of you go off the deep end. First, the somewhat good news. I have captured Kali. Yes thank you but there is no need to clap. Second, the bad news and by bad news I mean one of you will go to extremes. Here it goes. I lost Dean's necklace in Heaven. Woo. I feel better. Don't fret Dean. I should be able to find it. Maybe." Just then the two strippers come from behind and start to take him off to an unseen room. (you can imagine whatever you want for that…I'm not going into that.) He stops quickly and says, "Oh, by the way you probably didn't see the note I put in for you guys, and trust me I mean it." He said with a wink just before the screen fuzzed out.

Sindy found the note it was hidden behind the cover. It said To: Sindy and Leah. Sindy opened and read the few words that were scribbled on the paper. "That jackass!" was all she screamed before she took the DVD to the kitchen to try and destroy it. Leah picked up the note and read quickly:

Sindy and Leah,

You two would make awesome strippers.

Love,

Gabe

Leah stormed the kitchen speechless to see Sindy scratching as many lines as she could in the disc. Leah grabbed it threw it in the microwave. She searched for some plastic forks. She finally found two and tore the points off of them. She tried to jam them into the microwave so she could try and erase the mental picture that was brewing in her head. Sindy grabbed the forks and threw them away.

"Leah, you cannot die. Just because Gabe is a total dick doesn't mean to go stick your head in a microwave. We have other problems any way." Sindy finished by jerking her head in the direction of the boys. The girls walked in. They were trying to think of some way to snap them out of the trance like state they were in.

Dean's thoughts were in fragments. The necklace. Lost. Not around his neck, where it's always been, safe. Sam will later tell him a couple tears fell from his eyes. He will deny it, but he knows it's true. Leah and Sindy try to lighten the mood by telling jokes about the actual DVD and Gabe, but Dean will not be consoled. Sindy tries to break him out of staring at the floor blankly. She gets on her knees in front of him. She tries to grab his hands but he just pulls away. Anything she did he just moved so she wouldn't touch him. Sindy just gets up and storms off to her room. Dean thought he heard a sob but he didn't care. Not right now.

And Sam is only a bit better. He absently pats Dean on the shoulder every few minutes, but stares blankly at the TV. Leah tries to do anything to break him out of the trance but he was about as willing as Dean to be consoled. She left him to go check on Sindy.

Finally after an hour or so, Dean can only think of one solution; they have to get into Heaven. He WILL get that necklace back, so help him, God. Now all he needs to do is tell the rest of the group so they can all die already. And maybe some research would help too.


	6. Chapter 6

RN: So I'm going on vacation and I asked HFP to write this chapter then I do the dialogue, but she's lazy and somehow has no ideas…lucky for you she has told me to write yet another chapter. I swear if I write anymore chapters it will be my story. Disclaimer: We own nothing of Supernatural. I cry wishing for Dean to be real and HFP does the same for Sam.

Dean didn't tell them about the plan. He wouldn't till he knew exactly what to do, and even if that meant doing what he hated most. Research. Sure Dean was smart but it was more of a street cut your head off smart. Sam was the book smart one who liked the research. Dean found several different versions of the bible. Some were the New King James version and some were in the regional Latin. Bad thing was he wasn't too good at Latin. Sam wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to reading it either. Maybe one of the girls knew Latin?

Dean was positive Sindy would love to talk to him, after he ignored her when she was just trying to help. She hadn't left her room in a few hours. Leah came to get her some hot chocolate and a Hot Pocket. He hadn't heard her crying but he assumed that she was pissed. Leah came out to throw away the garbage they had collected. It was full of tissues and Hot Pocket crisper things.

"Leah, do you know Latin?" Dean asked quietly.

"Now you wanna talk? That's a really stupid question. I'm an Art firkin major not a rocket scientist. I'm sure Sindy had to take Latin for her business degree though. Wait she doesn't want to talk to a low life who's being a- Hey stop! She seriously doesn't want to talk to you!" Leah yelled at Dean as he walked down the hall to Sindy's room.

He opened the door to the room and asked, "Sindy do you know Latin?" He was getting fed up with the research and he hadn't even started.

Sindy quickly turned to him and yelled, "Te odeo, interfice te cochleare!" She ran over and slammed the door. Dean's nose must have been closer than he thought because the door hit him and he started to bleed.

Dean walked back down the hall and asked Sam, "Do you know what te odeo interfish te cochlear means?"

"Do you mean Interfice te cochleare?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that. What does it mean?"

"I hate you. And…kill yourself with…a spoon. Yeah that's what it means. Why?"

"Sindy yelled it at me..." Dean said pitifully.

"Well you were over reacting a bit."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm always on your side just like Leah will always be on Sindy's side. It's like an unspoken rule."

"Why do you need someone who knows Latin?" Leah spoke from the entrance to the hall with Sindy by her side.

"It's complicated." Dean said.

"Complicated my ass. We knew about ghosts and demons before I was carved up by that she witch. No offense." Sindy said the last part towards Leah.

"Its fine, anyone who carves up my best friend is no friend of mine." Leah replied.

"Now you're up to some angel mojo because that is a Bible in Latin. So I'll ask one more time. What the hell?"

"Not quite hell…more of the attic." Dean said quietly.

"Holy shit. You want to go to Heaven in search of that necklace don't you?" Leah said shocked.

"Any ideas Sherlock? How are we going to get to the attic? Climb the heavenly stair of death?" Sindy retorted.

"Yup. We die and our good friend Gabe brings us back."

"Great. Now all we have to do is die. Peachy. How exactly are we supposed to do that? I doubt we'll just shoot each other in the head and call it a day."

"We could always find some demons…" Sam said without thinking.

"We could. I'm sure there are some demons around a small town in Ohio that no one knows about." Dean agreed.

"Great. It's time to die." Sindy said jokingly.

They all started getting ready. They knew that it was crazy and that they'd probably stay dead forever but hey Dean was crazy enough to go into Heaven and get his necklace back and they were all going to follow him. Sindy and Leah started blessing holy water so they could provoke the demons. Sam and Dean were getting ready the anti-possession charms ready and looking for some nearby demons. Luck for them there was a small group that was close, a twenty minute drive from Sindy's apartment in the good old faithful Keith Albee.

"Is evil shit just drawn to this place?" Sindy asked when the boys told them that there was a nest in the old theater were Sindy was carved up a crazy actress who just happened to be Leah's great great something.

"Apparently." Leah muttered under her breath.

"Are we ready to die or what?" Dean asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure you make it sound so easy. You'll probably die a few times before you actually die. That is if we make it out of this alive." Sindy said.

"Well our goal is to die so how are we going to make it out of here alive?" Leah asked trying to sound smart.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Sindy yelled at her.

They started for Sindy's car. They wouldn't take Dean's car because he didn't want it to be subjected to demon rape as he put it. They went to Sindy's car. Sindy left a message on the machine in the office saying she was sick and couldn't come in for X amount of time and that Leah was contagious and couldn't come in either. They started to drive in silence but Sindy and Leah couldn't handle silence so Sindy quickly shoved the mixed tape she'd made for random road trips in. The stereo started playing "Carry on My Wayward Son". Sindy and Leah started singing it badly. They like to make songs sound weird by singing weird.

The son changed when they were halfway there to a really bad choice since they were going to die. It was "I feel a Bad Moon Rising". Leah changed it before it got to the dying part. The next song was Bon Jovi's "Dead or Alive".

"You like Bon Jovi?" Dean asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" Sindy replied in between her singing the lyrics.

"Well, because they kind of really suck."

"Hey! Bon Jovi rocks…on occasion, and this is one of those occasions."

That's when they all broke out into song. Sam and Leah took the background high stuff while Sindy and Dean sang the main chorus. It was funny to listen to Leah sing because she had croniclyrcosious (Cronic-lyr-cos-ious) so when she didn't know the words she made random words that sounded like they fit in the song. They had made it to the theater.

"We're here." Dean said trying to sound like the little girl from the Poltergeist.

"Thanks Carol Ann Freeling. Now can we get this over with? I want to see what Heavens like. God let me into Heaven." Sindy whispered the last part but everyone heard it and gave a little chuckle.

They walked into the theater. There was no one on guard at the door like usual. That scared Leah. They walked in and had started to pass the bathroom where Sindy was a ghosts cutting board and Dean got a concussion from Leah. That concussion always made Leah and Sindy laugh, but tonight it was a good memory right before they died. They found the meeting of demons in the dressing room.

"Seriously what the hell is up with this dressing room? Ghosts and now demons. Jesus we need a new town." Leah whispered quietly.

Dean motioned with his fingers that they'd go in on the count of three. He started the mini count down. They walked in all casual so nothing would seem wrong. That's when they saw the demons. More like who they were possessing. Sindy saw her maid and the guard from out front. Leah noticed the Wonder Douches were there too.

"Hey fugly." Leah said to the Wonder Douches.

"How you doin'?" Sindy said right after Leah spoke.

"Girls so nice of you to bring the Winchesters." The Wonder Twins started walking towards them.

"I have one question. How long have you been occupying The Wonder Twins?"

"Oh we were there for Charlotte's disappearing act. We liked these meat suits so we stuck around for a bit." They were close enough to start playing with the girl's hair. "It's funny. You look so much like her and we need a soul to replace hers so are you willing to make a sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice my ass dick face." Sindy said right as she started to shove holy water down his throat.

He screamed in pain and backed away. That's when the guard for the door pulled out his gun and shot Sindy in the stomach. She fell slowly to the ground. "Jesus Christ how many times do I almost die for you idiots?" Sindy said in pain.

"Now you can make a deal to save your friends and yourself or you can die." The gunman said.

"Screw you." Sindy retorted.

He shot Leah in the head. Sindy's eyes welled up. "Now are you ready to make a deal."

"I kind of wished I had an exorcism at the moment but you know being shot in the stomach really takes it out of you."

He shot Sam in the chest twice. Dean flinched a little at the sound of the gun being shot. He didn't want to look back to see his brother dead. He walked the few steps it took to be next to Sindy and knelt beside her. "Last chance before lover boy's blown away."

"See what other insults can I use…hmm…how about Chresto. Chresto. Chresto you son of a bitch."

He walked closer to Dean and Sindy. "I hope you get some on you." He said right before he shot Dean from the back through the front of his chest coming out where his heart had stopped beating. The same bullet grazed Sindy's shoulder. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed. She just cried while she bled out onto the floor. She looked and saw Dean. His eyes were empty. She knew the same look was on Sam and Leah's face. She saw the world around her go darker and darker. She'd see them soon. She let a smile pass her lips.

"Why is she smiling?" She heard one of them ask.

"You stupid demons played your part…stupid…demons…" She said quietly before she died.

Sindy woke up to see that she was in her junior prom dress.


	7. Chapter 7

RN: So…HFP has given up on this story. The people who actually read the RN or the story for that matter I'm sorry because I am like the goddess of dialogue and she masters description. Now you're stuck with me and my not so hot descriptive skills. Comment and tell me how horrible I am…its ok…I gave you permission to do it.

Sindy studied the dress that she loved so much. She gave a smile. You do get to pick your heaven. It was a hard choice but she liked prom better than Starship. She might visit there later. Sindy looked around quickly looking for Leah. She found her on the bleachers not far from where she sat.

"Leah!" Sindy screamed but she didn't seem to hear her. "What are you deaf?"

Leah got up and moved over to Dean and Sam. Sindy saw her mouth moving as if she was talking to someone. Sindy remembered that moment. Leah should be talking to Sindy, but she was a good twenty feet from her. Sindy ran towards the gym doors. Once she opened them she saw the Yellow Brick Road from the _Wizard of Oz._

"I need a life." Sindy muttered as she walked towards the road. "The urge to skip has come…To skip or not to skip. That is the question, and the answer is Hell yes skip for your life." She looks down to see her prom dress is gone and she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "That is strange."

Sindy starts skipping when she notices a building forming in the distance. As Sindy got closer she noticed it looked a whole lot like the Keith Albee. She walked to the door but it opened right on her face.

"Jesus Christ!" She screamed in pain.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." Sindy heard Leah's voice say.

"Why are you at the Keith Albee? The only time I can remember being here was when I got carved up by an angry bitch that was your great to the 12 grandmother."

"Yeah about that…"

"Wait is one of your best memories when we got here with Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah." There was a slightly scared look on Leah's face like she was afraid Sindy would yell at her.

"Well it was an interesting trip. Now let's skip down memory lane Scarecrow." Sindy said holding her arm out.

Leah entwined her arm with Sindy's and they started skipping down the road. They had only gone a few feet when they saw someone on the path. As they got closer they realized it was a guy in a suit with his gray but still there for now.

"Girls, we need to have a chat." The mysterious person said. He snapped his fingers and they were in their High School Theater.

"What the crap?" Leah said wondering if they should trust him.

"I am Zachariah." The mystery man said.

"Ok Zack so what do you need to 'chat' with us about?" Sindy said using air quotes around chat.

"Well the matter of Sam and Dean."Zachariah said.

"What's wrong with them are they ok?" Leah asked with fear on her face. The same fear reflected on Sindy's face.

"Everything's fine with them, except for you two. You are messing with a delicate balance. Their only weakness should be each other not each other and two useless girls from Ohio."

"What are you saying?" Sindy asked curiosity hiding her pain.

"I have a deal for you. You stay here and do whatever you and the boys go on with their lives without you."

"Um…let me think about that…Hell to the no is your answer." Leah said using as much sarcasm she could.

"Now I wasn't finished. I could put you all back down there and let some demons force you into a deal and kill you right after so you can be continuously tortured in Hell."

"I'll take option number three. We get back and don't suffer anything traumatic and live our lives peacefully." Sindy snapped at him.

"Well you two are as hard headed as the boys but you know I can't torture them so I'll have to make do." Zachariah said as he grabbed Sindy and Leah's necks. They were suddenly in a burnt up field. "Now girls get their attention."

"Or what you messed up winged freak?" Leah retorted at him.

"Or this will happen." He tightened his grip around their necks. It may have been the back of their necks but it was like fire had started from there and moved to the rest of their bodies.

"Zachariah you one fudged up pixie!" Sindy yelled loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear.

They turned around and once they saw what was happening ran towards them. "What the Hell?" Sam said once he got to Leah.

"I'm tried to make a deal with these two and they refused so let's see if I can get you boys to accept the offer."

"Oh really and what would that offer be?" Dean asked.

"Either these two stay here and you two go back or you all go but these two will make a deal and die instantly afterwards and be subdued to endless torture." Zachariah said.

"How about an option three?" Dean said.

"How about this you either pick option number one or two and they stop hem raging?" Zachariah said and instantly the girls started to have blood come out of their mouth.

"Stop it!"Sam yelled with a pain look on his face.

"No. Either they come with us or we don't go." Dean said trying not to look at Sindy.

"I don't like negotiators. Let's see what it's like for them to, oh, let's say not have a heart." Zach said and Leah fell from her knees to her back. Sindy struggled to stay where she was.

"You kill them there is no way in hell we're going back." Dean said focusing on Zach.

"You know what's really funny. I can't kill them. I can just make them go through all the pain and agony." Zach smiled as he said this.

"No."Dean said quickly. Sam with trying to help Leah in a failed attempt.

"Not enough for you there Dean? Maybe if you looked at her you'd try to stop it." Zach said.

"No she doesn't want this. She doesn't want to stay dead so the only option is for me to keep saying no." Dean said showing the slightest of his pain.

"Let's see I've tried hem raging and no heart what else is there. Hmm…I know! Let's see they do with hem raging, stomach cancer, and hemophilia!"

Suddenly Sindy and Leah screamed. They both started coughing up huge amounts of blood.

"Truly amazing. They'll just keep coughing up blood till and organ comes and then it'll keep going."Zach said with amazement on his face. Then he put his hand on Sindy's shoulder and she tumbled forward. "That's not good looks like you got some internal bleeding with that."

"Alright how about you stop this and listen for a second." Dean said through his tear.

"Fine." Zach said snapping his fingers and making them stop.

"You put us all back and erase our memories." Dean muttered.

"That could work but these two caused a lot of problems so they'll have to remember."

"Fine but we want to talk to them for a little while and we'll tell you when we're ready."

"I can do that." Zach smiled than he disappeared.

Dean finally looked at Sindy and saw all the blood that was on her and around her. He ran over and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Sindy asked.

"I couldn't stand it. Better to forget than to not have you."

"When are we going to leave?" Leah asked.

"It'll probably have to be soon." Sam said sadly.

"It figures." Leah said.

"Well kiddos times up." Zach said as he reappeared.

"I said when we're ready." Dean said angrily.

"Well sorry but somebody called in the shooting so you're cut short."

"Where will we go?" Sam asked.

"Sam you go back to school, Dean will go back to somewhere around Jericho and the girls will spend the rest of their lives in Ohio. Ready to go? Good."

"Sindy, I love you." Dean said right before they were consumed by a bright light.

"LEAH!" Sam yelled in a blinded state.

"I know Sammy…I know." Leah muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

RN: So I'm sorry I haven't written anything lately. I'm slacking on my own fanfics so it's just a bad while. But I'm sad to say this may be the last chapter of… our… glorious creation. So enjoy and comment. DISCLAIMER: We own nothing of Supernatural and probably don't own a lot of the stuff that's in it.

**The End**

Sindy and Leah woke with a start in Sindy's apartment. They look at each other knowing it's done. They both just sat in shock for a while. Suddenly Sindy says, "I vote we watch Titanic." Leah gives a nod of agreement. Sindy places the DVD in the player. The instant it starts they both start sobbing.

The sound was up loud enough for anyone to know it's Titanic so no one comes to check on them when they hear them crying. By the time the movies over there is a sea of tissues and they can't cry anymore. Leah looks at Sindy. "Chinese?" She asks in a soft voice.

"To go or eat in?" Sindy whispered.

"Eat in. I think we could use the human contact."

"You're probably right…" Sindy sighs and gets up. Leah follows as Sindy trudges to her room. Sindy throws Leah her bag of emergency clothes that are in her closer and says, "Get ready." In a matter of ten minutes they are both ready. Sindy had a simple Black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, Combat boots her dad gave her and a gray leather nightrider jacket. Leah had a pair of high heeled boots that could kill, a Got Books? t-shirt, jeans, a hoodie and red lipstick.

They climb into Sindy's car and drove. It takes Leah a total of ten minutes to figure out they aren't headed for the local Chinese place. "Where are we going?" Leah asks.

"I'm taking us the long way. Do you want to get stuck in the traffic that's caused by that shooting?"Sindy says quickly.

"Right. Now where are we really going?"Leah says seeing through her lie.

"Jericho." Sindy said that one word and she knew what was going to happen.

They drove in silence for most of the night. They were in Kansas by noon the next day. Sindy drove all night and hadn't even thought of sleep. Leah fell asleep at about nine which is different than her normal one am sleep. She started to stir in Kansas. "Where are we?" she yawned.

"Kansas. Not sure where but Kansas." Sindy replied trying to hide a yawn.

"Let me drive ok? Pull off the road before you get pulled over for drunk driving."

Sindy silently pulled over and got in the passenger's seat. Before Leah even got in she was asleep. "Sleep tight and I hope you know what you're getting us into…" Leah mumbled as she pulled out.

Sindy woke up to Leah shaking her. "Sindy come on. Get up. Lord you are difficult." Once she saw Sindy was waking up she sighed. "You were dead to the world sister. I got a motel room. Let's go."

"Motel. When I hear that word I can only think of Gabriel and how we had to be strippers." Sindy sighed. "Those were the good days. Gabriel should be here since it's his fault we are the only ones who remember."

"Remember what? And where are your boy toys, girls? I thought you were attached at the hip." The familiar voice of Gabriel rang out behind them.

"Well since you dropped Dean's necklace he thought it would be cool to go into heaven and look for it. This caused some problems as you could of guessed. Sindy and I were without a heart for over a minute along with several other tortures that aren't so fun. Then Dean thought of another great plan to make them forget we ever existed or that they ever came to our stupid little town! To them we don't exist! I hope you're happy!" Leah screams at him and stomps away.

Gabriel is in shock when Sindy says, "Thanks," in a harsh tone that even chills his blood.

"Girls! I didn't mean to do this! The book even says you were supposed to be together. Why would he do something so stupid." He wonders to himself.

The girls are settling into their room when Gabriel appeared leaning against the door frame. "Why would you agree to kill yourselves to go to heaven?"

"Dean said it would work!" Sindy said as tears welled up. She grabs her purse and said, "I'm going to get stuff. Need anything?"

"Nope. What you need I probably need." Leah says ignoring the tears that start streaming down her face.

"Sindy, I'm so sorry." Gabriel said with as much sympathy as he can.

Sindy didn't say anything she just walked out. Leah and Gabriel heard the car start and her drive away. "None of this was supposed to happen." He mumbles again.

"You may of not meant for it to happen but it did. If you like it or not. I sure as hell know I don't like it." Leah said flatly.

They sit there in silence that is welcomed. When they hear the soft purr of a car they know Sindy's back. She walks in with a bag that they all know is Chinese food by the Wal-Mart smiley and the thank you on the bag. Sindy silently hands out the food and takes a pair of chopsticks from the bag and digs into her lo-mien with General Tso's. Leah tries to use her chopsticks but fails so Sindy slides a fork across the table and says, "I wouldn't let you fail at chop sticks…again." Sindy gives a small smile that quickly fades.

After a dinner in complete silence Gabriel says in his usual cockiness, "So I have decided to help with your little endeavor."

"Well I'm glad but I really don't want help from someone who is that stuck up." Leah says with bitterness in every word.

"Look I know you two hate me but in any universe you two will be my favorites. Let me help clean up a mess that's my fault. Please." Sindy and Leah looked into his eyes and knew he truly meant it.

"Fine." Sindy's face showed a little less hate.

"What are you going to do anyway? Magically teleport us to Jericho or wherever they are?" Leah said not being as kind.

"Actually…yes." He said as he put two fingers in the middle of their foreheads.

The next second Leah and Sindy fell into a wall. They turned to see Sam's place in California. Sindy looked into the window since Leah was too short to see anything. Once she had a hold on the ledge of the high window she looked in to see Sam with Jess. Apparently Leah beating her alive had a brainwashed Sam want to help her which lead to some things Sindy wished she could unsee. "Sindy tell me what's going on." Leah whispered loudly.

"Nothing good. I wish you didn't beat the crap out of that Jamie chick." Sindy said turning slightly green.

Leah gave a sad smirk. "Before we broke in except Sam's a bit more…not Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sindy gave a slight gag. "I wish I were brainwashed…"

"Let's go." Leah says as she turns away from the building.

"Sorry girly. But if it's any constellation Dean's pretty bad." Gabriel says from behind.

"Figured. Dean was a ladies' man before he was my man." Sindy says with a sigh. "Let's go check in on him."

In the next second they're all in a bar and see a much too familiar face. He's at the bar with a blond that's drinking a Grasshopper. They sat at the bar deciding that playing it by ear was good for a few minutes. It wasn't long till the girls started getting drinks from the table behind them. They both refused the drinks and passed them on to Gabriel who they claimed was their brother to avoid suspicion.

"What are pretty bars like you doing in a girl like this?" A voice of alcohol breath says in Sindy's ear.

"Well it's definitely not to associate with drunks who can't tell the difference between a bar and me." Sindy says with a roll of her eyes.

The guy stared in confusion until he finally came to the conclusion that it was an insult. He grabbed Sindy's arm and said, "No one talks to me like that girly."

"Well sorry to pop your beer bubble but I just did." Sindy looked around and saw the whole bar was starring at them. "Plus don't want to embarrass yourself in front of a bar full of people."

"I don't care. I think I can handle myself against a useless girl."

"You dumbass." Gabriel said between drinks.

"I hope you're ready for your ass to be handed to you." Leah said with a smile that hadn't been seen all day.

"I don't think you want to pick a fight with me. You're only saying these things because you're drunk." Sindy says obviously trying to calm down.

"I think I can handle myself. What do you do anyway? Vacuum, cook all that fun stuff a woman should do." The guy said as he took another drink.

"That's it you pig. You think you can beat me? Pick a time and a place and I hope you bring a doctor." Sindy said as her face turned red with rage.

Suddenly Dean was between them saying, "This isn't a good idea. You both know it."

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't have a say in this anymore." Sindy said as her tears fueled her rage.

"Five minutes. Parking lot." The guy says as he walks off in a zigzag for the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean turned to Sindy his voice raising only the slightest.

"Really? You're asking what's wrong with me?" Sindy smiled at the floor and looked up.

"That guy pretends to be drunk and kicks the shit out of any guy that stops his flirting."

"Sadly for him he won't have a guy to fight. He's getting his teeth knocked out by a girl."

In no time Gabriel was taking bets for the fight. He only said that he'd give it all to the girls and their business. Everyone was betting on the guy but Leah gave five dollars on Sindy. There was a circle around where they where suppose to fight. Once Sindy got in the circle and someone said Go her instinct to kill kicked in. She started throwing punches and kneed him in the gut and groin several times before he grabbed her hair and said, "The Albe was only the start. We will get you soon enough. Even the angels say your only future is with us." Sindy looked into his eyes and saw only black. She started to step back when she was pushed back in by guys with the same eyes and a huge smile on their face.

"Leah! Code Megan and Sara!" Sindy screams hoping Leah gets the reference to their possessed sisters. By the look on Leah's face she understands. Leah turned to Gabriel who started saying stuff to a bottle of water. While Leah was trying to get some holy water, Sindy was fighting to not get hit knowing if she fell she wouldn't get back up due to fear. Sindy jumped on the guys back and started banging his head into the ground when a bottle of water came after a quick, "Sindy!"

Sindy dumped water on the guys head then flung it all around her into the crowd. Hearing the sizzling of flesh every once in a while. Once she saw the chance she ran to Leah. "I counted about fifteen maybe twenty…you see any?"

"All I know is that you needed holy water." Leah said quickly. "We should run now."

They all took off. They weren't running anywhere in particular just running. Like Forest Gump but instead of they just felt like running they had to run. Maybe not Gabriel but he didn't have time to stop and do anything. "I want my car. I want my car. I want my car." Sindy said running blindly.

"This isn't Oz sweetheart. You won't get it by saying that three times." Gabriel barked.

All of the sudden Sindy ran into something and hit her head on the ground. She sat up quickly rubbing the back of her head only to find blood on her hand. "What do inanimate objects have against me?" She knew someone was talking but she couldn't make anything out. When Leah grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hulking black mass she didn't protest. After a few minutes she realized this car was familiar. Sindy nearly jumped out if it weren't for Leah and Gabriel sitting in the door seats. "Oh no we spend two seconds at your guys place then we get to spend the night with mine. What twisted hell is this?" Sindy says under her breath.

"Sorry but this twisted hell is getting us the hell out of here and away from those S.o.b's that want your soul. Speaking of, Gabe you mind clearing up why they want to drag her soul to hell?" Leah said sharply.

"My guess is her family has done more good than bad in the world where as most families are neutral. Making one pure soul from her family worth all the souls of the people her family helped times two." Gabe Said plainly.

"Can we not discuss this in front of…Him please." Sindy says with a sigh of anger.

"What are we suppose to talk about?" Leah says confused.

"Get a certain someone to jump us back to my car and go hunting." Sindy verbalized the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait you guys are hunters?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"Shut up!" They yelled.

"If you want to go and get yourselves killed go ahead just say when." Gabe said.

"When." Leah said along with Sindy.

The next second Sindy and Leah were in Sindy's car. There was a sticky note that read,

Girls,

I don't like the idea of you two running off to die but if you insist I can't stop you two.

Try to stay alive for more than a week. Here's a case you should be able to do.

Your Favorite Angel,

Gabriel

P.S.

You two are the best strippers I have ever met.

"How he continues to make me hate him I will never know." Sindy said with a smile.

The address of a motel not far from their motel was on the back of the sticky note. They bought several town newspapers and tried to decide what was torturing this town. Sindy double checked on Toby and the store making sure everything was ok. It was about a week when they figured out that it was vampires. They knew what it was a few days after the first newspapers, but they felt they should wait a bit incase the worst did happen so that they could tell Gabe they stayed alive for more than a week.

A week after they got the case they started to buy things they'd need to kill a vampire. Sindy went with an axe. She said she wanted the axe so she could be just like Abraham Lincoln. She wasn't as strong but what girl that's not on steroids is? Leah on the other hand chose to man the flashlight and a gun so she could shoot herself.

"Vampires are the same thing as zombies but they have a functioning brain and want to rip your throat out." Leah said with total fear in her eyes.

"Zombies can't hurt you too bad. Plus they're slow." Sindy said with an eye roll.

After some serious persuasion and promises of chocolate if they live. Leah and Sindy were finally out the door and on their way. There was only one thing that stopped them dead in their tracks. Gabriel was tapping the car furiously. "Seriously you're going to do this?"

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because you girls could do so much." He said hopefully.

"I used to be able to go through life just getting random texts or calls from Dean. It let me know he still cared, but now…I-I don't know if I can keep going through the motions." Sindy said with her face full of doubt.

"How can I help?" is all Gabriel asked.

"Make us forget." Leah said quickly.

"I can't." He said quietly.

"Then make it to where we don't remember."

"That would mean I put you somewhere with lots of medications, and stuff I don't want to put you through."

All of the sudden Leah fell to the ground crying. "I can't do this…Can we just go home, back to our store. We were fine till that stupid text from Dean. I just want to pretend it never happened."

"We can try I guess…" Sindy said with a sigh.

"Thank God." Gabriel said.

"If anything happens though you have to get us. No matter what. And I guess I can try not to be attacked by demons." Sindy said with a slight smile but sadness in her eyes.

"I will. Promise."

"Ok. Let's get home."

It was a few years later when a DVD was sent to their store from someone no one knew. They both went to Sindy's house and put it in the player. The girls assumed it was from Gabriel so they covered their eyes until they heard Gabriel's voice. As they expected it was in the porno form.

"Well girls I'm sorry to say this but I'm most likely dead. It's mainly because of your stupid forgetful boys. What you need to know is that Lucifer's out and the apocalypse is here. Take any precautions that you need too. I don't want my two favorite strippers to die."

Then the screen blacked out. The girls didn't realize that they were moving closer to the TV until it was turned off. They both heard a low snicker behind them. They turned to see a group of people all with their eyes black.

The first to talk was a girl with dark brown hair. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt. "Well you two are the girls Gabe's been hiding from us. Lucifer will be pleased considering he has no clue why his brother was hiding you two. From that tape I'd say you know the Winchester's." She stopped long enough to see the girl's faces and their faces must have pleased her because she smiled and continued, "By the way my name is Meg."

Sindy quickly whispered, "Code red." She grabbed a small bag of salt and a squirt gun full of holy water. She started throwing the salt as Leah ran for the door. As the demons started for Leah Sindy would start throwing stuff at them to pull them back. Leah was out the door when Sindy started screaming. Then Leah saw that there were more outside. Then she felt a sharp pain and saw dark spots fill her vision.

RN: I know it's not the best but I'm trying. Think what you will about what happens to them but I kinda like the way it ends. Comment Please!


End file.
